Cheaters Always Cheat
by Lolita Love 01
Summary: Kikyo and Kagome are just tired of Inuyasha going back and forth between them, if he can't decide then they will. InuXKik or InuXKag or a special twist? If you guessed Special Twist your right, read to find out! Oneshot


A/N: This is a One-Shot but maybe if I can get reviews and some ideas I'll continue.

Sick and Tired

(Kagome's P.O.V.)

It was the middle of the night and Inuyasha asked me if we could take a walk. I nodded and just followed him wondering what was on his mind.

'Look Kagome, we've been traveling together for a while now and I think I've grown a strong connection to you each day" Inuyasha started.

I nodded, "And…?" I replied.

"This may be a little hard for me and all" he said.

"How so?" I asked.

"I've never told anyone my feelings before" Inuyasha mumbled loud enough for me to hear. Now I knew where this was going, this was the night he would say the three magic words!

"Go on" I said as a blush crept upon my cheeks.

"I-I love you Kagome" he stammered out. My face was red as an apple and I gave him a tight hug, finally waiting all these months waiting for him to say that!

"Really you mean that? What about Kikyo? If you still love her its fine you know" I said.

"Kagome, Kikyo was my past, she let me show my feelings but you're the one that I truly love" he said. My face light up and I hugged him even tighter, and then he pulled me into a kiss. It lasted a minute before we had to stop for breath.

"Inuyasha you don't know how happy you just made me! I love you too!" I squealed. We walked back to the campsite and Sango and Miroku were still asleep. I just crawled into my sleeping bag and dozed off into a dream.

Yet what the couple didn't know was that a certain dead Miko was watching behind the bushes watching every single thing. She was lucky Inuyasha hadn't caught her scent.

_(In Kagome's Dream)_

_I was at the peak of a mountain and I was lying in Inuyasha's lap, the view was so pretty. He kept mumbling sweet things that made me blush and we were enjoying our time._

"_Kagome I love you and I always will, I'll never stop loving you no matter what!" Inuyasha said. _

"_Inuyasha I will never leave your side either, I'll be by your side for all eternity" I replied. He hugged me tight as if nothing could separate us, but then the sky was darkening, the birds chirping died out and there was not a flower in sight._

"_Inuyasha! What's happening?" I shrieked. I was petrified about our surroundings, the sky was pitch black, I felt as though Inuyasha were no longer there._

"_Inuyasha, INUYASHA!" I cried. I closed my eyes and I was still on the same mountain, the sky was a dark blue filled with stars and the moon. Inuyasha was no longer by me, he was standing at the peak and I was standing in front of him but he couldn't see me. As if I weren't even there. Then Inuyasha turned around and there was a girl by him, Kikyo. She was hugging Inuyasha tightly, and Inuyasha was saying the same things to me before. I screamed and cried trying to get their attention but of no use. I collapsed to the ground, and then everything went black again, the next thing I knew I was falling, into the well. _

I woke up startled from the nightmare, everyone else was still asleep, but Inuyasha wasn't there anymore, than one of Kikyo's soul collectors pass by.

"Oh no he didn't…did he?" I thought. Everyone else was still asleep and I followed the soul collector and ended up near the tree of ages. Kikyo and Inuyasha, tight in each other's embrace, Inuyasha repeating everything he said to me to her.

"How could he?" I thought. I was on the verge of tears but I didn't cry, then Inuyasha and Kikyo started making out and I couldn't take it. I ran away to a nearby stream and cried my heart out.

About an hour later I was done and I had come to my conclusion.

"I won't let him switch around like this, he's worse than Miroku!" I said to myself.

"That is true," I heard a familiar voice say behind me. I turned around and saw Kikyo standing behind me, "May I join you?" she asked.

"Of course," I said.

"I saw your conversation with Inuyasha earlier" she said. I looked at her; she was looking at the sky as if she were talking to it.

"I saw yours too" I admitted.

"Kagome I realize you have feelings for Inuyasha and I can clearly see in his eyes he loves you too" Kikyo said. I was shocked.

"That's where your wrong, he likes me, just fond of me but you're the one he truly desires Kikyo" I replied.

"I am but one of the living dead, you are still alive Inuyasha must move on and to do so he must accept you" Kikyo replied.

"But you were his first love, you taught him how to love, and besides I don't even belong in the era, I'm just the odd girl who unsealed him, nothing more" I replied.

_(A/N: Just so you all know Inuyasha is behind a bush listening to the conversation :D)_

"How much longer will we have to deal with Inuyasha struggling to pick between us?" I blurted.

"You are right Kagome, if he cannot choose it is our duty to choose for him," Kikyo said. I nodded and we got closer to each other and started whispering so nobody else could hear.

_(Inuyasha's P.O.V.)_

I was listening to their conversation until they started whispering. What could they be whispering about? Why did they have to choose between one?

"What if Kikyo and Kagome decide that Kagome should go back to her own time, I couldn't live without her, who would cook my ramen or bring us special ninja treats? But what if Kikyo was the one who was going? I can't live without her either, sure I didn't see her everyday but without her something would be missing, maybe they would both stay with him" I thought. I had to know so I tried to get closer and I accidently stepped on a twig.

Both girls turned around to see what happened and I tried to hide but they came to the bush where I was hiding.

"Nice weather ladies" I saw while a bead of sweat dropped from my forehead.

"Inuyasha we're glad you're here it saves us the trouble to find you" Kikyo said glaring at me.

"We know of both of your visits tonight," Kagome said glaring at me as well. I was too shocked to speak.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to, I just don't want top loose either of you" I managed to mumble.

"Inuyasha we will give you one last chance to choose or we will tell you our decision" Kikyo said. She looked a little madder than before. I remained silent and I guess they took it as a no.

"Ok then Inuyasha, we shall tell you our choice" Kikyo said, "I will no longer be with you; it isn't right that you admit your love to Kagome and then come to and express your love for me, so you will have to forget about me". I was dumbstruck unable to move or speak. My mouth hanging wide open. Than Kagome started to speak and I looked in her direction.

"And Inuyasha I truly love you, and I guess I always will and so will Kikyo, but what's the guarantee that a third girl won't come into the picture? You're just too much of a cheater so we can't trust you" Kagome said.

"B-But I love both of you!" I cried.

"And we loved you too, but we couldn't share you" Kikyo said.

"I'll still be traveling with you guys but don't expect any feelings from me! Hmph," Kagome said.

"I shall be traveling my own path and I will rest in peace once Naraku is finished, goodbye Inuyasha," Kikyo said. And both girls stormed off.

"What did I do?" I mumbled.

When I got to the campsite I tried talking to Kagome but she acted as if nothing was wrong and she just had no emotions toward me. Not anger, sorrow, happiness, regret, or anything. Now she rides with Sango on Kirara. Me and Kikyo haven't spoken since, _If only I hadn't deceived them and now I lost them both._


End file.
